TPI Chronicles 2: When Tara Met Jason
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Part of the Team" A couple of months after Jo & Ava join the team, Clay Miller enters Tara looking for someone not only to believe his story, but to help him get rid of the monster who killer his sister once and for all. Slight Chloe/Clay
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural/Friday the 13****th**** Reboot.**

Sequel to "Part of the Team".

Written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #83: Revenant.

Should be a four-shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Ava was off for lunch, Lois was out checking a case with Jo, and Lana was locked in her office battling the evil _none_ of the other women felt brave enough to _ever_ face---_the accounts_---Chloe had been left manning the phones and sitting at Ava's desk.

Bored to tears due to the fact that no one had called, the blonde had rummaged through the desk drawers and found some psychedelic green nail polish Ava must have stashed away there, and decided that in lieu of something better to do, she was changing her nail color.

Not exactly sure if that particular shade of green was her color, Chloe was an adventurous soul, and always tried something at least _once_, so she applied the color to her nails and tried not to cause some Lois-like havoc due to her boredom.

A couple of months had passed since Ava and Jo had joined the team, and although they were _still_ very understaffed they managed somehow. Still, they needed to find at least another field agent, a consultant, and a techie---because Chloe wasn't sure she would survive Lois' inventions if she didn't.

At least this mysterious man Lois had met during one of her cases was keeping her busy and off of the technopagan websites. She was being super secretive about him, only calling him 'McHottie', and while Chloe was a little suspicious about him, she decided to give her cousin another month. If Lois was still with him Chloe was going to have him investigated---_whoever_ he was. Because if Lois was with him for _two months_ it was as serious as it got with Lois, and Chloe wasn't going to allow her cousin to become serious with some ax murderer or something.

Lana, feeling put out that Lois had found someone before her, had gone onto one of those romance websites. Chloe couldn't remember which it was, all she knew as that Lana was the most contacted person on the site, and she was religiously online checking her many hits and messages. So while she hadn't found _one_ person in particular that she liked---she had a lot of them lining up to become obsessed with her and turn psychotic when she lost interest in them.

Chloe sighed.

Such was her life.

Ava was engaged to a really nice guy who'd moved from Peoria with her to Metropolis when she'd gotten her job at _Tara_. Brady knew about Ava's powers, about _Tara_, and he supported her incredibly. He came by and helped with manning the telephones sometimes after work whenever things were just crazy at the agency and Ava was either sick from her nightmares/visions, or busy helping Chloe research for the cases.

Although they were happy for her, every single woman in _Tara_ was green with envy because of Ava's and Brady's relationship.

Jo didn't say anything about a boyfriend, but she'd been acting kinda _girly_ lately, so Chloe was sure that _something_ was going on there.

So, well, that left Chloe.

Like always.

Sighing, she blew at her fingernails, wondering just how fast these things dried and if maybe she'd applied a little too much of it. What if someone called? She would be kinda useless. She'd forgotten to only do one hand so that she'd have the other free.

The sound of chimes rung throughout the building.

Chloe looked up, blinking in surprise to see the tall, handsome---did she mention _tall_?---guy that walked up to her. He was way taller than 6 feet, with brown hair and eyes that she wasn't sure whether they were blue or green. His face was tight, his eyes speaking of a loss so great he could never recover.

Chloe understood that feeling.

Sitting up straighter, waving her hands to try and dry her nails quicker, she watched him as he awkwardly made his way towards her. "Welcome to _Tara Paranormal Investigations_." She wondered what he was doing here. His type really didn't walk into this building. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm, yeah." He took in a deep breath, looking around him, completely uncomfortable and showing it. "Uh---how _weird_ is too weird for a case? What---uh---what if I don't know what it is but it's bad? Dangerous? It's---it's _killed_---." He stopped and looked away, agony of loss so _painful_ on his face.

"Well, the fees we charge here cover investigating the phenomena, categorizing it, and destroying it." Chloe kept herself professional, although all she wanted to do was lay a comforting hand on his arm. "It's why our prices can be considered costly."

"The cost doesn't mean anything to me." He assured her, eyes narrowed in determination. "All I want is for him to be _dead_."

"Him?" Chloe asked, testing the dryness of her nails before bringing up the form on the screen. "We don't deal with _people_."

"He's not a _person_." The giant leaned down on the table, palms opened flat on the surface. "He's a _monster_. No one could have survived all he did only to come _back_!"

"Sit down." Chloe ordered, not surprised when he did as told.

She was told she had a commanding voice.

Sighing Chloe opened the mini fridge in the front and pulled out a cold bottle of water. Going to the desk she opened the drawer and pulled out a couple of packs of sugar. Twisting open the bottle on the cap, she emptied the small packets into the water and then closed the bottle once more, shaking it well before passing it to the would-be-client. "Here, this should help you calm down enough so you can explain your situation to me fully."

"I want to talk to Tara herself." The man whispered even though he drank the sweetened water.

"I assure you that talking to me is as good as talking to her." Chloe reassured him, sitting down once more. "I need to make sure that this is actually a case so that you don't waste our time and we don't waste your money." She raised her hand when he was going to speak, silencing him. "It's policy."

He opened his mouth to argue, before sighing and lowering his gaze, taking another long sip of the sugar water. "My sister and I---our mother was very sick, and I---at seventeen I just _split_. I---I'm not proud of that, but I can't change what I did. My aunt called me four years later telling me that my mother was sick and my sister had gone camping with her friends and hadn't come back. I went back home and after a couple of months my mother died."

"I'm sorry." Chloe, knowing the grief of losing a mother, could sympathize.

"Thank you." He nodded before continuing. "The thing is, my sister didn't even return for the funeral. People were saying that since it was three couples that'd gone hiking they'd all run away, but I know Whitney. I _know_ she wouldn't run away from her responsibilities like I did. She—she was amazing."

His voice caught.

Chloe watched him silently, giving him time to recover.

"After a while the police stopped searching but I couldn't turn my back on my sister the way I had on my mother. For _months_ I rode up and down every stretch of land with missing person posters, and then I finally discovered the exact location she'd gone camping in and I went." He took in a deep breath. "There were other people there, at Crystal Lake, but none of them survived that night."

Chloe frowned.

"It was only until later that I learnt of the story of Jason, the boy who the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake had let drown like years before." His hands shook. "His mother had gone on a killing rampage, killing everyone except one survivor. And then _he_ arrived and started killing anyone who dared venture on what he thought was _his_ territory."

She leaned back on her chair.

It sounded like some elaborate Hollywood story…but the pain in his face made it real. "It killed your sister."

He winced. "Jenna---a friend---she and I were the only survivors at the time---and we were chased to the camp where he lived. We heard this noise beneath us and we found her, Whitney. It kept her alive, _chained_, underneath the ground in its lair for all of those months."

"My god." Chloe whispered, leaning forwards.

"We couldn't understand why until we realized that Whitney looked a lot like his mother did when she was young."

"Would explain why he'd kill everyone but her." Chloe nodded. "But up until this point it just sounds like you had the misfortune of dealing with a _psycho_. Nothing, other than the belief that he'd drowned, seems to indicate that this could be something paranormal in nature and thus of special interest to _Tara_."

"Miss," he leaned forwards, respect yet urgent. "He got his head sliced open, a machete rammed through his heart, and yet he _still_ was able to jump out of the lake we'd thrown his lifeless body into and drag my sister under with him."

Chloe's hand went to her mouth, eyes wide.

"I jumped right in after them but I couldn't find her." The man closed his eyes against the memory. "A couple of days later her body was found floating upside-down by the dock, but he couldn't be found." Those intense eyes stared into Chloe's. "He's still out there though, and I want him _dead forever_ this time."

"I understand Mister…"

"Clay." He stood when she did, empty plastic bottle clutched fiercely in his hand. "Clay Miller."

"Mister Miller." Chloe printed the forms out, stapled them together, and passed them with a pen to him. "Please fill in these out."

"I _really_ want to talk to Tara about this in person." His voice was slightly pleading as he took the papers.

"I already told you, talking to me is as good as talking to her." Chloe motioned for him to start filling out the form.

With a resigned sigh, Clay Miller did as told after passing her the empty bottle.

Chloe sat back down at Ava's desk, glad that her nails were now completely dry, and began looking up Camp Crystal Lake to begin her search and figure out the validity of at least _that_ part of the story. Her fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard, and when her search results came back she leaned forwards in her seat, reading about the drowning of Jason Voorhees on Friday the 13th, his birthday, and how his mother, the cook at the camp, had gone on a rampage, killing all of the counselors except one, who'd killed _her_.

The blonde sent a discreet direction in Clay Miller's direction before doing a search on him and his sister. MILLER, WHITNEY came up on the police's missing people's profiles, and did reports on the nuisance of her brother, MILLER, CLAY, who didn't seem to believe that she'd run away and was interfering in police investigations and doing his own.

So far his story checked out.

Taking in a deep breath, did a little more digging and the article concerning the discovery of MILLER, WHITNEY's body, by her brother, MILLER, CLAY appeared. The police were citing the coldness of the water as the reason why her body was so well preserved after all the months of disappearance and that Clay's stories of a near superhuman being orchestrating the murders as the ravings of a grieving individual.

It sounded a lot like they _knew_ what was going on, about this _Jason_, and were hiding it.

Clay sighed and stood, passing her the completed forms.

"Thank you." Chloe stood as well, looking through them quickly to make sure they were completely finished, before smiling up at him. "We'll do a more in-depth check on this and we'll contact you in a day or two to let you know what it is and how we plan on dealing with it."

"And Tara will look at these?" Clay asked.

"Yes, these will _definitely_ be seen by Tara's eyes." Chloe nodded encouragingly. "Would you like some more sugar water?"

"No." He gave her a tired smile. "But it helped. Thank you…for everything…for helping---not believing I'm _crazy_."

"Please, we stopped believing in _crazy_ a long time ago." Chloe reassured him, walking him towards the front door.

The door flung open and Ava entered with a coffee cup in one hand and a muffin bag in the other. "_Boss!_ I am _so_ sorry for being so late from my lunch break but the traffic was backed up and the car broke down and Brady and I got into a fight and I think I might have tripped up an old lady on my way here but I'm not _that_ late, right?!?" She exclaimed, offering the coffee and muffin to Chloe with her head bowed. "Accept this as my most sincere effort to placate your ire by using your caffeine addiction against you."

"Tripped up an old lady?" Chloe smirked at the brunette. "Ava, you're wicked."

"What? I never claimed to have ever been a girl scout." The woman pouted before grinning when the peace-offerings were accepted by the blonde. "So, I still have the honor of being the receptionist?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the girl. "Like you ever _really_ thought I was going to fire you for being a little late." She messed up Ava's hair just to get back at her, laughing at the brunette's shriek of horror as she tried desperately to fix her hair.

The phone rang.

Ava's eyes widened. "Saved by the bell!" And with that she hurried to her desk. "Hello _Tara Paranormal Investigations_, can we help you today?"

Chloe shook her head at Ava, took a sip of her coffee, and turned to Clay after swallowing. "It's hard to find good, solid help around here. She knows that, but likes to think her evil genius is keeping her with a paycheck."

"So you're not the receptionist." Clay was looking at her oddly, going from Ava to Chloe and once more. "She called you _boss_." His eyes widened. "_You're_ Tara."

"Well, I _did_ tell you that me reviewing your case was the same as her doing it." Chloe shuffled him towards the door, not sure why she hadn't wanted him to know that she was one of the ones in charge here. "We'll call you, Mister Miller. In any case, try to rest, okay? You look horrible."

He nodded, running a hand over his hair slightly self-consciously, before leaving, going towards a motorcycle.

Chloe forced herself to turn away from him and was met by a smirking Ava. "What?"

"Why am I _not_ surprised that the only day I'm late a _hunk_ comes by for a case?" Ava asked, grinning, leaning on the desk. "Is he single?"

"You're not." Chloe reminded her.

"Not for _me_!" Ava gasped, hand to her heart. "I meant for _Tara_."

"Tara isn't _real_." The blonde sat down on the desk, taking a sip of the delicious coffee.

"_He_ doesn't know that." Ava pointed out.

"Even if he _was_ interested and I was interested, we have a _firm_ no dating the clients rule." Chloe took another sip.

"It's not like he'll be our client _for the rest of his life_." Ava stressed.

Chloe made a face at her. "Don't you have wedding invitations you need to be _'secretly_' going over now that the phones aren't ringing?"

Ava's eyes widened. "How did you _know_ that?"

Chloe smirked. "I am Tara, I know _all_."

And with that she got up and took the Miller file with her, taking a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her grin as Ava watched her leave with wide-eyed fascination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural/Friday the 13****th**** Reboot.**

Wanna thank **Dannie Tomlinson, Carol Alves, SriHellgirl25, vamp1987, violent-smurf **and **DiscolemonadeDiva** for reviewing the previous chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tara Paranormal Investigations_ was unlike any place Clay had ever been to.

That feeling was only magnified when he came in the next day, surprised that they'd been able to finish checking up everything in that short time. From the outside it looked like a chic building, and from the advertisements that circulated the city (the way he'd been able to find them) it looked more like some sort of beauty or fashion business than a paranormal investigative agency.

Re-entering the building he nodded to the receptionist, the girl Tara had referred to as "Ava". The brunette was blowing dry her fingernails by wriggling them in front of a fan, talking on the phone (that was between her cheek and shoulder) and typing with her other hand. She gave him an impish smile and pressed a button that opened up another part of the building.

Music could be heard from inside.

Taking in a deep breath, Clay stepped inside, trying not to jump when the opening closed shut behind him.

A Static Lullaby's cover of "Toxic" blared on the speakers on the ceiling, messing _completely_ with the office-ambient in this section, but it didn't seem to bother the females.

A tall, curvy brunette was texting on her phone as she exited the bathroom, not even noticing him, bobbing her head to the screaming vocals mixed with melodic vocals. She was dressed in skimpy daisy dukes, a baby-t, and brown cowboy boots.

Not exactly something Clay would have expected to be worn at an office.

To his right, coming out of the elevator, attention completely fixed to the documents in her hands, a tiny brunette appeared. She wore a pink dress, stylish pumps, and there was some sort of pinkish glitter in her hair. She hummed along to the song happily, biting on her pen as she strolled right by him without even noticing he was even there.

A door to the far left opened, showing a peek of a stairwell, and a pretty blonde with comfortable jeans and a tank top that read "Suck You" kicked the door closed after her as she entered, twirling a blade through her fingers almost without thought, as she danced to the music and tested the weight and force of an ancient looking weapon Clay had never seen before.

A little shocked at this weird place, Clay went to the elevator the tiny brunette had vacated and he pressed the top floor and waited as the elevator rose, play soft classical music, and then when the doors opened with the soft _ding_, they opened to loud blasting of Zebrahead's cover of "Wannabe".

More and more intrigued with this place, Clay tried remembering the directions Tara had given him through the phone, and after backtracking a couple of times since no one appeared to be in the top level, he finally found the Board Room, and knocked.

"Come in!" Tara's voice called from inside over the music.

The music changed to New Found Glory's cover of Time After Time.

Clay opened the door and stopped.

Tara was standing on the table, shoes off, standing on her tiptoes, trying to fix something with the lamp over the table.

"You need some help?" He asked, hands hiding in his pockets, suddenly nervous.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "That's okay. I've got it." Finishing whatever it was that she was doing, she walked to the edge of the desk and jumped down, smiling at him as she fixed her hair and straightened her suit before stepping back into her shoes, still so _short_ compared to him despite the dangerously tall heels. "Mister Miller, I hope you didn't have too much trouble navigating the maze of offices we have up here."

"Uhm, no, I—I got here okay." He followed her with his gaze as she went to a panel and lowered the volume of the music in the room. "And, please, call me Clay."

"Then call me _Chloe_." She surprised him by requesting. "Tara is, well, let's just say it's something like a stripper name."

He blinked, amused by the comparison. "You look more like a Chloe."

"I think so too." She agreed, motioning for him to sit down. "Mister…_Clay_…we went over your case and to be truthful this _Jason_ could have been many things." Chloe sat down as well, passing him some folders to look over. "There were just some aspects of it though, especially the details I got from you over the phone last night, that helped us agree to the fact that he was a revenant."

"What's that?" Clay asked, putting down the folders and looking at her expectantly.

"Well, a revenant is similar to a zombie in some ways yet completely different." Chloe responded, steeling her fingers together in front of her. "They are beings that died, which have been raised by a necromancer of sorts, and yet aren't in ghost form but in solid form. They are fast, agile, they're incredibly _smart_----which completely differentiates them from zombies----and thus it makes them the perfect killing weapons and near impossible to kill."

Clay frowned.

Chloe grinned brightly. "We're all extremely excited about this."

Once again Clay couldn't get this building or the people working in it. "You're _excited_ about a near immortal killing machine?"

"Well, of course!" Chloe announced, standing. "We've never come up against something like this before, and due to the many different diverse legends on how to kill a revenant it means we get to try out some of the weapons and/or gadgets and/or spells we have never thought we'd have to. It's quite exciting."

Clay just looked at the tiny blonde in worry. "_We_?" He frowned, standing. "_You're_ not planning on going with your team to Camp Crystal Lake, are you?"

"Of course I am." She frowned at him, looking insulted that he'd ever doubted it. "This is _my_ case. I'm going with Jo and Lois, I doubt he'll feel intimidated by three girls and-----."

"Three _girls_?" Clay asked, eyes widening. "Why don't you have men working this case? That monster massacre _everyone_ in one night!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Clay, but the people he massacred were sheep to him. We're wolves to his cougar. There's a difference." Chloe stood, leaning her hip against the desk and folding her arms over her chest. "And anyway, _Tara_ currently only has female employees, and even if it _did_ have any of the male sort, we don't put down anyone or question their ability to get a job done just because of their _sex_."

Clay winced, hearing the steel under her words, and even though he wanted to protest this more he had a feeling that she just might smack him if he did. And even though she was a tiny little thing, this Chloe woman was _really_ intimidating.

"I----how can you be _excited_ by this sort of thing?" Clay resigned himself to accepting the rest of her argument, but he couldn't accept this part. "I watched this _thing _tear apart so many people without even breaking breath---without even _grunting_…the thought ever seeing it again fills me with anger and _terror_ and yet you're _excited_ to go and be close to it."

"Well, we've been up against a lot of things that fit that description," Chloe admitted with a sigh and slight raise of her right shoulder. "And to be truthful, the only thing that fills me with unholy fear these days is Lois + Technopagan Website + Materials = Invention."

He raised a confused eyebrow.

She sighed. "But enough of my woes. My team is going over the things we need and we'll be leaving for Crystal Lake in around an hour. That was why I asked you to come in so early so I could give you a quick update before we leave for the job."

Clay frowned, not liking the thought of her going out there. If he'd known… "I'm coming too."

She frowned at him. "No, you're _not_."

"Yes, I am." He replied. "I've survived this thing, I know exactly where its lair is. I can be help."

"You can be _killed_." Chloe placed her hands on her hips. "You're staying here safe and sound and waiting on our report. And that's _final._"

"No, it's _not_." Clay drew his height card on her, glaring right down at her. "I'm coming too. I already know where you're going. Even if you don't 'let' me come I'll just ride there and you'll have to deal with me _anyway_."

Chloe growled at him.

She actually _growled_.

It was kinda cute.

In a murderous kinda way.

"_Fine_." She narrowed her eyes at him. "If one of our clients gets killed it'll ruin us anyway, so it'll be better if you're with us and at least you'll have an idea of how to keep your sexist ass safe."

"Yes boss." He smiled, nodding.

She sighed, shaking her head at him. "Come with me, we're going to have to talk to Jo and get her to brief you on the weapons and such before we leave."

Clay nodded and followed her out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Crystal Lake the next morning, Chloe took in a deep breath and smiled at the scent of nature…and maybe a little danger. They'd taken turns driving and then had spent an hour or two sleeping their jetlag at a motel in the small town an hour from the camping ground before finally making their way to Crystal Lake. Clay had gotten increasingly silent and tense as they got closer and closer, and Chloe had found herself placing her hand on his shoulder in silent comfort.

Clay had jumped at the touch before turning to look at her in shock and embarrassment, nodding in thanks.

He probably thought he looked like a coward or something, but Lois, Jo and Chloe were actually quite impressed with him. Anyone who went through something like he had would have been naturally traumatized and would want to stay as far away as possible, and yet here he was with them, facing his fears.

It was admirable.

Chloe wondered if he had a job.

Jo stretched, giving a little mewl as her muscles stretched pleasantly, and she took in a deep breath of fresh air, grinning. "This is going to be so much _fun_."

Lois rolled her eyes at her, but was grinning as she pulled her hair up into a knot on her hair, a little messy and yet out of her face and thus out of her way. "We _need_ to get you a boyfriend."

"Why?" Jo wanted to know, bending over, warming her body like an athlete about to compete in the Olympics. "McHottie have a brother?"

"No." Lois pouted, going to the trunk and lifting it, pressing the access codes into the hidden panel and watching as the fake bottom moved out of the way to reveal their impressive arsenal. "Well, none that I _know_ about anyway."

Chloe frowned. "What _do_ you know about McHottie?"

"He's hot, and nice, and considerate." Lois sighed dreamily, before shaking her head. "Well, uhm, he's actually _not_ nice and considerate per se, or, well, he doesn't like you to _realize_ he's being nice and considerate. He has to act like a complete _asshole_ while he's being that way, but you can tell, and it makes him so _embarrassed_ and _uncomfortable_ when he realizes _you_ have realized. It's so _cute_! Just---just don't call him cute or he'll punch you."

"He sounds perfect boyfriend material." Jo mumbled under her breath, checking her shoes.

"Doesn't he?" Lois grinned, not catching the undertone of the comment.

Clay looked at the both girls, seeming a little lost.

Chloe sent him an amused grin before turning her attention to Lois. "You _realize_ that you're not going to get away with just calling him McHottie, right? You're going to have to tell us more about him."

Lois winced. "Whatever happened to personal life being personal?"

"It was only a naive delusion." Chloe responded. "If you don't start giving me some info on this man you _know_ I'm going to have him checked, and if he has any skeletons in the closet I prefer to hear them from you than from his criminal records."

Lois winced. "Uhm, yeah, _about_ that…"

Jo's eyes widened. "He has a criminal record?"

"Well, not _exactly_…" Lois rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"How can you not _exactly_ have a criminal record?" Clay wanted to know.

Lois pouted. "It's…_complicated_."

Chloe was _not_ amused. "After we're done with this revenant you and I are having a _serious_ conversation."

Lois sighed, looking as if someone had declared her death sentence. "Damn."

Jo smirked.

Clay was quite entertained, forgetting for a moment exactly where they were and why.

"Okay, we're on company time, and the revenant has been known to work in daylight, so let's get this done with quickly." Chloe clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "This is how we're going to do it, Clay will be in charge of loading and transporting our weapons, grimoires, and whatnot to the location."

Clay nodded, wishing he could be of more help but knowing that this was about it.

"Jo will be our eyes, watching out in case the revenant breaks out of the usual behavior and chooses to attack before doing a recon of the trespassers, or, otherwise known as _us_."

"Already on it." Jo grinned pumping her shotgun and aiming it in front of her as she surveyed the landscape.

"Lois, load up everything we're going to need."

The brunette nodded, pulling out some bags from the trunk and passing them to Clay. Some were already filled, but the others were empty, and she quickly fixed that, stuffing every single thing they might (and not) need while on this hunt, not giving Clay any mercy concerning weight issues.

"I'll draw the symbols around the car." Pulling out her iron, custom-made dagger from the strap around her thigh, Chloe bent down and began doing so.

"Symbols?" Clay asked, not even _grunting_ under the heavy weight Lois was relentlessly piling on him.

Lois looked a little put out.

"The boss was up all night after your phone call doing more studying, and she came upon some symbols that a revenant can't cross over, which are also the same symbols _Wendigos_ can't cross over. Called the Anasazi symbols." Jo explained, not noticing Clay's confusion at the mention of a wendigo. "They're very similar, and in theory, adding the salt and other things around the border of it, well, he should be unable to pass the circle."

"Should? In _Theory_?" Clay picked up on the parts Chloe had hoped he hadn't.

"What? Didn't T tell you that we've never gone up against a revenant before?" Lois asked, finally getting the last thing and putting it in the bag, and locking the trunk with the access codes, turning to Clay.

"Yeah, she told me." He nodded before frowning. "_T_?"

"T---for Tara?" Lois made a face as if this should be obvious. "Everyone _else_ calls her Tara. Why can't we?"

She looked like she was going to sulk.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Maybe because you guys _know_ it's not my name?"

"It's your alter ego's name." Lois shrugged.

"I don't _have_ an alter ego." Chloe frowned at her.

"_Sure_ you do." Jo countered as Lois joined behind Chloe and began to carefully sprinkle an unbroken circle of salt around the outside of the circle, and once Chloe was done Lois sprinkled an unbroken line of ground Cats Eye shells around the _inner_ part of the circle. "Tara is your business personality, and Chloe is your everyday personality."

Chloe thought that over, and noticed Clay giving her a curious look as she continued with what she was doing.

Once the protection circle was finished the women stepped back to admire their handy work before each grabbing their own guns and then they were off into the woods.

Chloe noticed Clay's nervousness as they got closer and closer towards the supposedly abandoned campsite, and she couldn't blame him. These woods were spooky on their own, much less without the memories of the massacre that must leave him sleepless at nights.

They made their way to the abandoned sleepaway cabins, and after Clay pointed out which one had the secret entrance to Jason's underground lair, Jo and Lois picked the closest, best kept cabin and while Lois and Chloe began once again to draw the symbols and put down the salt and cats eye shells around their chosen fortress, Jo and Clay were inside the cabin, putting away the things brought and fortifying it form within.

Finished, curious, Chloe broke her own rule of being alone while on this hunt and leaned against a tree, looking at Jason's cabin, wondering if somehow the revenant was there looking back at her even now. She usually got cold chills whenever close to anything supernatural, but from what Clay had told her and what she'd discovered while researching, Jason was the perfect mixture of human and supernatural.

He was going to be a challenge.

She couldn't wait.

A hand came down on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

It was Clay, looking apologetic for having scared her.

Chloe eyed him in surprise.

It took a lot to sneak up on her---especially _unintentionally_.

The guy had light footsteps, which was shocking, really.

"Are you half cat?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, not dignifying that with an answer, before turning his gaze towards the cabin. "He knows that we're here, you know."

"They always do." She let him in on the secret, leaning towards him, gaze back on the cabin as well. "I want to go inside and check out its natural habitat, but since we're not exactly sure what will work on him we'll have to wait for him to come to us."

Clay let out a shaky laugh. "I can't believe you actually _are excited_ about this." He shook his head in self-disgust. "I feel like such a _coward_. None of you three girls even reach my _shoulders_ and yet you're all restraining yourselves from barreling in there after it---and I'm doing all I can to keep it together and not vomit."

Chloe turned towards him, resting a hand on his arm. "Clay, it's understandable. We all have things that terrify us beyond words, and you watched this thing murder your friends and sister, it's to be expected, your reaction that is. And you know what? This might be a good experience for you after all---facing your fears and conquering them. It might give you the closure you need to be able to get on with your life."

He sighed, taking in a deep breath. "That would be nice."

"And how about this?" Chloe grinned. "When its all over and done with, and this sucker is toast, I'll let you be the one to salt and burn him, how about that?"

Clay blinked. "Salt and burn…?"

Chloe grinned brighter, and led him carefully to their fortress as she began to explain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural/Friday the 13****th**** Reboot.**

Wanna thank _vamp1987, Kit Merlot, DarkWolfYingFa, violent-smurf, Booksketeer, Idril-Lune, DiscoLemonadeDiva, ChamberlinofMusic, Dannie Tomlinson, SriHellgirl25_ and _xineweber___for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

Chloe's first thought of Jason when the sun had gone down and the moon risen in the horizon, bathing them all with an eerie yet beautifully dreamlike luminescence, was that he was magnificent. He was tall, powerful, and whoever had risen him had done so with perfection for each detail. The way he moved just _screamed_ predator as he circled the cabin they were in, mostly hidden, watching them as they watched him from the windows.

They waited tensely, watching, waiting to see if the first of their theories would prove true or let them down.

Jason circled 'round to the front of the cabin, gazing down curiously at the symbols on the ground, before looking up when the door opened.

Chloe stepped out into the moonlight, wanting to get a better look of the monster they were going to hunt.

He seemed surprised that she would appear in front of him so fearless, and he obviously hesitated. Then her bravado angered him, this was _his_ territory and she was trespassing…she could _sense_ the animalisticdispleasure rising from him.

She pumped her shotgun.

The sound caused a growl of anger in him as the revenant charged at her---only to hit an invisible wall once he was about to step over the symbols---and be thrown back.

Jo let out a hoot as she and the others exited the cabin. "Take _that_!"

Lois grinned.

Clay watched in silent surprise as he went to stand at Chloe's side.

Jason stood, shaking off the shock, before charging back at the barrier, being thrown away again.

"Amazing." Clay whispered. "How--?"

"The Anasazi symbols were created by the Anasazi people, and put together in a circle they are protection against evil." Jo explained, playing with a knife, smirking as Jason stopped in front of the symbols carefully. "Solid evil. Wendigos, werewolves, _revenants_…so that big boy won't be able to cross over. As long as we're in the circle we're safe."

Clay looked from Jo to Jason in silent shock.

"Not exactly true." Lois replied from where she was loading something into her rifle. "He could throw something in here at us that could force us out of the circle. Like fire."

"Sure, give him ideas." Jo snapped at Lois, tightening her hold on her knife.

"What?" Lois looked up. "Where's he going to get fire?"

Jo went silent as she shook her head and stormed back into the house, returning with the Naga Headhunter's Dao the women had decided would be the best weapon for this hunt. Jo, the best when it came to fighting with bladed weapons, easily handled the heavy-ish weapon with the solid cast iron, sharp blade. Lacquered grip, swollen at pommel, and with ornate brass…it was quite a sight.

"Stay in here." Chloe turned to Clay, face serious. "No matter what, stay in the circle and you'll be okay. Even if he started a fire somehow you'd be able to douse it in time."

"I want to help." Clay frowned.

"Just---_stay_." Chloe motioned for him to not move before turning to Lois.

"_Finally_." Aiming the rifle, Lois waited for a second before pulled the trigger. The bullet shot into Jason, causing him to throw himself at the barrier, even angrier, before backing out into the shadows of the trees around them.

Watching.

"Damn," Lois sighed, putting the safety on her gun. "That was one theory shot to ribbons. The bullets dipped in holy water only angered him."

"Yeah, means I get to try out theory number two this time." Jo grinned, rolling her wrist and twirling the headhunter blade. "I'm going in."

Chloe reached out and placed a restraining hand on Jo. "Don't go in so overconfident. You haven't measured your strength against his or figured out if iron will hurt him."

Jo pouted. "But _boss_…" She turned to look towards the darkness, where they all knew Jason was watching them, calculating his next movement from his near invisibility.

"You're doing it my way or not doing it at all." Chloe narrowed her eyes and tightened her hold. "I'm not going to let you go outside the protective barrier and face him in _his_ territory with a weapon you don't even know will be effective against him."

Jo sighed before nodding. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

"And if it goes south, no matter what, run back here and regroup." Chloe commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Jo nodded, gaze serious.

The blondes, now in agreement, took in deep breaths, one twirling the blade with ease and the other pointing her shotgun at the darkness in front of them.

Clay watched them in worry as the girls stepped carefully out of the protection of the circle.

Lois turned to him and slapped his chest in what she obviously considered a comforting gesture. "Don't worry. If these don't work, we always have other theories to try out."

Clay turned to her, unable to believe it, as the two blondes disappeared into the shadow. "Aren't you at least a little worried about them? They could be killed!"

"Of course I'm worried, but truth is that they could get killed every single day at work." Lois shrugged, going back inside and rummaging through the different assortments of weapons and such that she'd had him bring for them. "It's a part of our lives and we've learnt to embrace it. Plus, knowing that you could die any second makes you enjoy every moment of breath that you have on this fucked up planet our asses were dropped down on."

"Why do you do it?" Clay asked, leaning down and picking up a Japanese katana, whose blade was made out of something that left spots of red in it. "From what I can see you all are incredibly smart, talented, and beautiful women…_why_ choose this sort of career?"

"Why not?" Lois asked, looking up from a grimoire she had been browsing through. "We help people, we're good at our job, and we enjoy it. What other job could make us feel as accomplished as when we pull a terrorized child out of monster's arms and then slay the beast? What other career could leave you feeling so satisfied with what you've done by the end of the day?"

Clay tilted his head, surprised, not having thought of it that way.

"And like you, we all had things that happened to us that made us decide that we wanted to kick supernatural ass." Lois paused. "I had to kill my own sister before she could massacre everyone in Smallville. She---she'd been sent to boarding school in Europe to become cultured---the only thing it did to her was land her in the wrong company and end up with her being turned by a vampire."

"I'm sorry." Clay really felt sorry for her.

He thought about losing Jenna and then Whitney to Jason, remembered the pain and anguish, and then thought about having had to end Whitney's life himself.

Would he have been strong enough to stop her and do what must be done?

"And you know what the worst thing was?" Lois asked, eyes tearing up slightly as she shook her head. "Chloe had dealt with vampires before, she knew of a coven that were vegetarians, didn't kill, didn't even _go near_ humans unless they needed to. My little sister didn't need to be a monster, and she knew it." Her grip tightened. "And she didn't _care_."

He was silent, letting her vent.

"Chloe realized what was going on, who was behind it, and she saved my life, coming into their lair while they were all asleep and freeing me from the cage I'd been placed in waiting my turn to be eaten. In the end I was the one who sliced Lucy's head off though, and after that Chloe and I had some problems with the remaining members of the coven until we managed to get them all, but I was numb and angry and they gave me the reason I needed to vent my fury." Lois sighed, taking in a deep breath. "When Lana went to Chloe and spoke about starting _Tara_ I forced myself onto the payroll and into the job."

He could see her doing that.

"It helps me up to this very day." Lois admitted, looking up at him again, this time with a small yet genuine smile. "And it's similar to Lana in a way. She married Lex, thinking they'd be happily ever after, and then she found out that his family had this ancestral pact with a demon that the woman who bared the heir would be sacrificed to some demon…_really_ cooled down the romance."

Clay blinked. "How did she get out of that marriage? He doesn't sound like someone who would just let her go so easily."

"Chloe." Lois grinned. "She dug up some dirt on him and his father, and a way of turning the pact against them so that the demon would go after the heirs and not the mothers----which would mean Lionel and Lex. He couldn't have divorced Lana sooner…and he gave her this _ridiculously huge_ settlement to make sure she never came near him again! He even paid off _Chloe_. It was one of Chloe's finer moments if I say so myself."

Clay, leaning against the wall, still holding the katana, began to realize that Chloe was somewhat amazing.

Lois suddenly smiled and looked at Clay mischievously. "So, you single?"

"You're not." Clay pointed out, a little uncomfortable with the thought of telling someone who killed monsters daily that she just wasn't his type.

"Not for _me_." Lois snorted, looking him up and down in a way that let him know that _he_ wasn't her type either.

He was very relieved.

"For _Chloe_."

Clay paused, straightening slightly. "She's interested?"

"_You_ are." Lois smirked.

Clay cleared his throat and went to look out of the window, ignoring Lois' all-knowing and completely entertained smirk.

A scream filled the woods.

They both looked up in horror, forgetting the conversation they'd been having only seconds before.

Clay made to move for the door.

Lois side-stepped him, hand held out in front of him, blocking his path. "_Shhh_." She seemed to be waiting for something.

Gunshots fired out into the night.

They waited tensely at the silence that'd descended.

"_LOIS_!" Chloe screamed in horror from somewhere in the woods.

In a second Clay was out of the cabin and rushing towards her voice, Lois cursing and hurrying out behind him.

* * *

Rushing through the dark trees, Chloe didn't bother looking behind her at her supernaturally silent pursuer. She knew he was there, plowing after her, sure of his impending victory in this little game of cat and mouse they were obviously playing. She'd known it'd been risky to insult his mother that way, but it'd gotten his attention…

She felt sick with worry about Jo, whom she'd had to leave unconscious and wounded on the ground, but she knew that Lois would have heard her scream for help and would be on the way with something to tend to Jo.

Chloe just needed to get the revenant away from there so they could take the blonde to the safety of the circle.

And yet she also needed to quickly try and figure out another way to kill Jason or she wasn't going to make it through the night.

Iron nor silver worked against him.

What _did_?

Stopping, sensing something, Chloe ducked in time for his machete to swing into the tree right where her head would have been.

She gulped and turned around to see him there, huge, backlit by the moon.

He was still magnificent in a monstrous way, but she wasn't admiring it at the moment.

"Aw, don't tell me your _feelings_ were hurt, Jace." Chloe, realizing that running was only tiring her, and that he could have easily caught up with her if he'd wanted to, decided that the next tactic was to stall. "Don't they say a real friend is a truthful one?"

He stared at her from behind his hockey mask, body ready like a predator about to pounce.

"Your mommy was a psychopath." She pressed back against the tree when he took menacing steps towards her, grunting fiercely like some animal. "And no girl wants a mommy's boy."

Jason surged towards at her and Chloe ducked and ran, giving a scream when he easily caught her, obviously meaning business this time, and flung her into a tree as if she were only a doll to be played with.

That pissed her off.

Standing shakily, trying to ignore the agony of her body, Chloe wiped idly at the blood seeping down from the wound in her forehead. "So you like it rough, huh?"

He paused for a moment, hesitating, not exactly sure what she was saying.

She caught onto that and smirked. "Poor poor Jason Voorhees. Unwanted child, left to drown, even mommy was too busy getting her rocks off on a killing spree to _really_ mourn after you, and what do you do when you were brought back by her malice and hatred? You don't even get _laid_." She sneered at his mask. "Not that I think you could _find_ anyone that desperate."

In seconds he was in front of her, hands on around her head, lifting her in the air and slowly pressing harder and harder, fracturing her skull _slowly_ making her pay for that.

Chloe gave a scream in agony as he sneered at her and the sound of tearing filled the night as blood flowed.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural/Friday the 13****th**** Reboot.**

Wanna thank **Booksketeer, DiscoLemonadeDiva, Kit Merlot, SriHellgirl25, xineweber, Veronica, violent-smurf **and **Dannie Tomlinson**__for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

Chloe's head burnt with the power healing her fractured skull, but she was still able to concentrated on the fight in front of her.

Just when she thought she might die, there'd been a slash of light in the darkness, the sound of skin tearing, and blood had spurted into her face and clothes as Jason's arm had been_ sliced off_. The revenant had let go of her and turned to Clay, who was standing behind him, wielding the Japanese katana made for an ancient hunter, whose blade was a unique mixture of iron that'd somehow been mixed with holy water and dead man's blood.

Chloe wanted to get up, to help, but she was still too weak and fevered from her power working, and Lois was obviously tending to Jo, so Clay was on his own to face the creature of his nightmares.

He was frightened, it was obvious, but there was steely determination in his eyes and in his stance, and his body was long and agile, like a feline's.

Compared to him, Jason suddenly looked bulky and ungraceful.

A noise to the right caused Chloe to slowly turn to her agonized head in that direction, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a shadowed figure standing to the side, watching the happenings silently.

She knew that figure.

Fear unlike anything she'd ever felt rose in her body. She wanted to scream for Clay to run, to just get _out_ of there, but once again she was unable to move, to make even the slightest of noises, as that figure turned slowly to look at her.

_Go away!_

It was just like that night again when she was thirteen and helpless.

It pissed her off.

So much had happened since that night, so much had changed in her, and she'd always assured herself that if she were to come upon him again she'd be stronger, and she'd kill him! And yet here she was, just as weak as she'd always been. Her strength had been all an illusion when compared to whatever powers he possessed.

All he had to do was _look_ in her direction and she was paralyzed, even her vocal cords stiff and unresponsive.

_NO!_

Chloe must have blacked out, because the next thing she knew Clay was lifting her up in his arms, whispering her name. She opened her eyes, looking up into his face, confused, knowing she should be scared but feeling safe in those large arms. "Hey."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Hey."

"Did I miss anything?" Chloe asked, sending a look in the shadows but finding the figure long gone.

"You could say that." Clay announced, helping her to her feet to see Jason's body sliced into different chunks, the Anasazi symbols around him in neat writing.

She blinked, turning to look at Clay in utter amazement. "How--?"

He grinned sheepishly at her. "I studied the drawings on the soil around the cabin---and I have a photographic memory."

Chloe couldn't believe it, shaking her now fully healed head. "Are you employed?"

Clay blinked in surprise. "Are you offering me a job?"

"Are you considering accepting it?" Chloe threw back at him.

Clay grinned. "Maybe."

They shared a smile before Chloe turned back to the body in front of her and examine the chunks.

A twig snapping caused Chloe to tense and Clay to reach for the discarded katana, and yet when the shrubs were pushed aside the ones appearing were fully armed Lois and Jo, who stopped and looked at Chloe and Clay in surprise when they saw Jason in the middle of the circle of symbols.

"Good _job_ Cuz." Lois grinned, lowering her rifle.

"Actually, Clay's the one who did all of this." Chloe responded truthfully, sending a grateful look in the blushing male's direction. "I was knocked out throughout most of it. He saved my life."

She decided not to say anything about the figure right now.

Clay didn't need to know about that.

Jo, stomach wrapped tightly, obviously good despite the pain from the injury she'd sustained when Jason had stabbed her with her own sword, grinned. "Nice slice and dice, Miller!"

"Uhm, thanks." Clay looked a little uncomfortable with all of the praise.

It was kinda cute.

Lois raised an eyebrow at him. "_You_ did all of this?"

He nodded.

She grinned. "You got a job?"

He chuckled, sharing a look with Chloe. "I---I'm considering one."

Lois seemed a little confused with that answer but shrugged it off, passing Chloe the bag she'd brought with him. "Here you go. Lets salt and burn this motha."

Chloe nodded, taking the bag, before turning and passing it to Clay. "You have the honors Mr. Miller."

Clay looked down at the contents in the bag, up at Chloe, and then nodded, putting down the katana and taking out the large container of salt, stepping into the circle and emptying the container over every piece of Jason. He then pulled out the accelerant and poured that out, making sure to marinate the corpse with it, before stepping out of the circle and accepting the lighter Chloe was holding.

He hesitated, looking at the body, obviously remembering all the horrors the revenant had done to the people he'd considered friends…and to his sister.

"Burn in _hell_." He whispered, lighting the lighter and throwing it into the circle, onto Jason's chest.

The body caught of fire immediately, the whole circle becoming consumed by flames.

In the middle of the inferno a figure began to appear, and for a moment Chloe was terrified it was _him_, but then she realized it was a child's body.

Jason's body.

His _real_ spirit.

The soul that'd been trapped inside of the revenant.

The young boy smiled up at them thankfully before flickering out of existence as the revenant was destroyed forever.

Lois grinned, folding her arms over her chest, admiring the fire. "Nothing like an honest day's work."

"If only we had marsh mellows to roast over this baby." Jo bemoaned, sitting down slowly when her injury throbbed a little too painful for her to remain standing any longer. "I forgot to bring them this time. Why can't anyone else remember to bring the marsh mellows?"

"Because you are the only one who thinks baddie + hunt = smores." Chloe chuckled, hands on her hips.

Jo pouted. "But you all eat them with me! It's not _fair_!"

"Oh hush young grasshopper." Lois sat down next to her, hands extended toward the flames, enjoying the warmth.

"Hey!" Jo pouted at Lois. "If anyone gets to give me the grasshopper line, it's the _boss_."

"Yeah, but T's never gonna give it to you, so I might as well use that line and all its awesomeness." Lois responded crisply, groaning in appreciation of the warmth in the cold night. "'Cuase I'm awesome like that."

"Someone awesome would have remembered the _marsh mellow_s." Jo protested.

Lois glared at her.

Chloe laughed. "Don't make me send you two to separate corners."

"Yes ma'am." Both murmured, refusing to look at each other.

Clay, eyes wide after having seen the _real_ Jason, turned an unbelieving gaze at the girls and how candidly they were taking this. As if this were normal.

Then again, it was.

And he seemed to realize this because the shock drained out of his face and he just smiled at them, turning his gaze contemplatively towards the fire once more.

"What do we do now? With the remains?" Clay asked, turning to look at Chloe after some moment's contemplation.

She went to stand beside him, gazing into the fire. "We'll gather the ashes, mix them with holy water, and keep it in a vault safe and frozen."

He nodded, returning his attention to the burning corpse.

She hesitated a second before placing a comforting hand on his arm.

He surprised her by reaching with his other hand and placing it over hers, trapping her hand pleasantly there, gaze never leaving the corpse. Both stood silent, watching it burn, watching the nightmare end.

Lois watched them and smiled.

Jo watched them and frowned.

And from the shadows, something watched them all.

* * *

"It was there?" Ava frowned, eyes narrowed as they sat in the conference room the next day. "And it still had that power over you?"

"Why was it there?" Lana wanted to know, worried, tapping her fingers against the desk in a nervous gesture. "Why choose _now _all of a sudden to reappear?"

"Or what if it hasn't ever really been gone?" Jo asked the question no one wanted to ask. "What if it only has chosen to reveal that it's still there and has power over Chloe?"

"But why now all of a sudden?" Lois re-asked Lana's question, standing up, unable to keep seated anymore. "Was his little show of power a way of warning Chloe off of something? Was there something in that forest that we weren't supposed to find out? Did he not want us to kill the revenant?"

"Or maybe it was something else?" Lana asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know." Chloe answered all of the questions at once, sighing. "All I know is that that _thing_ is back, and I don't know _why_. Why is it back? Why is it after me in the first place? What _is_ it?"

"All very good questions." Ava announced. "I mean, it could be a number of things. Ever since the necromancer's ghost case we've been trying to research it----," she paused. "What if us researching it is making it uneasy?"

Lois looked up. "What if we're narrowing in on it?"

Jo stood as well. "It means it's _scared_ because we're getting close to something."

Lana nodded. "That could be true." She frowned, looking at Chloe in worry. "But that also means that it might get violent again, and do we really want to go up against something that can paralyze without even lifting a hand?"

"What if he goes after Chloe again to hurt her and get us to stop?" Lois worried, sitting back down.

The sound of a buzzer caused them to look up at the screen as it flashed an image of the door being buzzed, showing a freshly shaven, wind-blown Clay at the front entrance, ringing the doorbell.

"What's he doing back here?" Lana frowned. "I thought he'd already paid?"

"Maybe he has _other_ reasons for being here." Ava grinned, looking down at her fingernails and thus avoiding the confused look Lana was sending her.

"We're in the middle of something there." Jo frowned. "He'll have to come back later."

"We've touched every area that needs to be touched---and that sounded so _dirty_!" Lois grinned, turning to Chloe. "Go on and see what he wants. I'm sure you're the one he's looking for anyway."

Not sure she liked the grins she was getting from Lois and Ava, Chloe stood and took the stairs down to the ground level, going to the front entrance and unlocking it. They usually locked the whole building whenever they were having conferences so that they wouldn't have to worry about someone coming into the building and creating havoc while there was no one around to keep an eye on them.

"Hey." She smiled, opening the door and letting him in.

_Axel F_ played happily in the building.

Clay paused, listening to it, before laughing. "I used to love this piece of music as a kid."

"Me too. It's…_lively_." Chloe agreed, smiling up at his face. "So, Mr. Miller, how can I help you today?"

He cleared his throat nervously before reaching for something out of his back pocket and handing it to her.

Raising an eyebrow at the paper, Chloe unfolded it and found one of their applications filled completely. "How did you--?"

"Lois had Ava print it out and then gave it to me." Clay admitted. "Does the offer still stand for field worker?"

Chloe was shocked.

She'd offered it to him but she hadn't thought he would---. "Are you sure about this? Jason---he's just an example of what we deal with every single day. It's not an easy job, and it isn't a safe one."

"How's the medical?" He asked.

She laughed a little at the unexpected question. "Uhm, it's actually top notch."

"Then I don't see the problem." Clay shucked his hands nervously into his jeans. "I---Lois said something to me while we were in the cabin waiting on you and Jo, and I've been thinking about it ever since, and I realized she was right as we watched that bastard burn."

Chloe tilted her head, wondering what exactly Lois had told him. "So you're sure? People who get into this line of work---they're usually in it to the death."

He nodded. "I'm sure…_boss_."

She giggled, smiling up at him. "Welcome to _Tara_."

He nodded again, ducking his gaze, smiling shyly.

Chloe smiled.

They'd just gotten their first male employee.

Things were going to be getting more interesting around _Tara_.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
